


The Dark King's Lover

by Remon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU fanfiction, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape, Sex Slave, Violence, alternative reality, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remon/pseuds/Remon
Summary: Legend of Zelda AU // Link lives in the last free village that haven't been overtaken by Ganondorf. Suddenly they are given a compromise: They are supposed to send a sacrifice to Ganondorfs castle or he will destroy the village. Link, as the hero of his village and this story, decides to become the sacrifice. It is his duty to protect his home. Even if it means to sell his own body. But is Ganondorf really such an evil King? Is there hope to peace? // Link x Ganondorf  (YAOI) //





	1. We need a virgin!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dark King's Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362226) by Remon. 



> This story doesn't take place within the game row but well known names, places etc appear. Also Links look is a mixture of Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword, while Ganondorfs appearance is a mixture of Twilight Princess and Hyrule Warriors.
> 
> I am not a native english speaker, so my vocabulary/grammar might be weird. I am translating my original german story to english. If you wish to read the german version, follow this URL: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5869b1350002ccad2eea0e1a/1/The-Dark-King-039-s-Lover
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting and situation of this story

** PART ONE **

* * *

 

****

** 1\. Chapter: We need a virgin! **

****

Softly a warm breeze flows over the fields and through grass and the hair of the blonde youth. He was relaxing at this friendly summer day. This young boy is the hero of our story and his name was Link. Link lived in this village ever since he was born. He had the villagers trust in him, he was a reliable young man, who loved helping others without asking for anything in return. He even was an excellent swordfighter and also knew how to use other weapons like bow, boomerang or whips. So he made it to his task to protect the village with his life. Link loved this little peaceful spot, which was called _Kakariko_ by the way. It was out of question for him and an honor to protect Kakariko. He looked up into the sparkling blue sky. If just every day could be this peaceful …

But actually he knew that he had no time to relax and stay on guard all the time. Not only wild animals who wanted to steal some food were dangerous. It started about ten years ago that a hateful king from the Gerudo-Valley in the south came across the land with the goal to suppress all free southern villages. Kakariko was the only one which was still a free one. Because of the Dark King’s underlings, Link had to be very careful all around the clock. The villagers were simple farmers, collectors and shepherds. They weren’t completely helpless but without Link they would had been defeated many times already.

Link stood up. He had heard the sound of a monster horn and right after that the ringing bell at the village gate that was placed there for emergencies. He started smelling the yucky stink of monsters. He knew that these were monsters send by the Dark King Ganondorf. The boy grabbed his equipment that he had placed next to him in the grass and ran to the village square. And really: A few creatures walking on their hind legs that looked much alike pigs were approaching some villagers. Link pulled out his sword and jumped between them. The brute snorted annoyed but our hero swung his sword unimpressed and slayed the monster. Both head and body of the monster fell down with a  dull sound to the ground and the blood spread all over the stone pavement. A voice called out: “Careful, Link!” and Link was able to jump back just in time and hold up his shield to fend off the attack of a fat humanoid pig. That creature was called a moblin. It was about double height of Link and wielded an iron lance. Link walked backwards and took out his bow. He aimed and the arrow shot into the left eye of the monster pig. It squeaked in pain.That was his chance! Link hurried closer to work und slicing the bulky back. The blood splashed left and right as the cuts got deeper and deeper. The screaming of the moblin stopped abruptly. The reason was that Link managed to remove the fat layer and had rammed his sword from behind through the ribs into its heart. To get his sword out of the dead body Link hat to press his foot against the meat pile and to pull his sword with ful strength. Luckily all attacking monsters weren’t very strong and the blonde Hero killed them without much effort.

 

After cutting off the limbs of the last remaining two-legged pig the court was filled with blood and monster corpses. Link swung his sword to shake off some of the still liquid blood on it. A woman with a ponytail came over to him. “Link, you saved us! Thank you so much! Are you alright? Are you hurt?” The hero, not a man of many words, shook his head and she smiled encouraging. More and more villagers came out of their houses to thank Link. The adults began to put the corpses on one large mountain of dead bodies, to start burning it and to wash the blood from the stones. Link hurried to the river with some children and washed away the sticky red from his sword and listened to the excited young voices. He asked himself for how long this would go on. He knew that it would be a really big problem if he would leave the village once, get badly injured or even sick. Kakariko would seek to exist. He was very worried about Kakarikos future.

But even more than the monsters he hated the Dark King Ganondorf who had brought so much sorrow and misfortune over the land. Link has always lived in Kakariko ever since he was born but his parents came from Ordon, a village in the neighborhood. When it got attacked several years ago they raced over to help their friends. They left Link in Kakarikos safety but never came back. Link would never forgive Ganondorf and started training the art of fighting from that day on. One day he wanted to free Ordon. There even was a small fragment of hope inside of him that his parents would still be somewhere out there, caged but alive.

 

 

This bloody task had become a normal routine to Links life. Nearly every week there was an invasion of those pig mutants but Link slayed them every time. But one day it was very different. It happened on a late summer day when a slimy oktorok creeped out of the river and arrived Links house that was close to it. He had just hanged out the wet clothes after washing them as he spotted the monster. Immediately he grabbed the whip and a shield. But the oktorok didn’t shoot any stones like they would normally do. The reason was a rolled peace of parchment in its tube snout. To not get too close to the beast Link used the whip to catch the parchment. Surprisingly it didn’t started to attack him but crawled back into the river and swam away. So Link sat down and examined the bad handwriting on the parchment.

 

_Foolish villager of Kakariko,_

_You are yet resisting surrendering and becoming mine. Though I am willing to spare your lives, if you send a virgin to me that has to entertain me. If I were you, I would accept the offer. Otherwise I will personally make sure that none of you reach the next season alive._

_On next fullmoon night two moblins will be send to take back the sacrifice. If they return empty-handed, you will die._

Under that there was the blazon from Ganondorf, the dark ruler of Gerudo-Valley. Links eyes widen. This was his entire fault. If he had dared facing Ganondorf already, the village wouldn’t be in danger now. Not wasting a single second he hurried over to the eldest of the village and showed him the document. “Oh no. We are on Ganondorfs black list anyway. Now we even have to giva away our dear Salia, the only virgin that is in the right age to satisfy this monster. She is very beautiful, but way too fragile to be a sacrifice to the Dark King.” He rubbed his face desperately. But Link already knew what to do.

So he spoke out quietly: “I … will go” Whenever Link spoke, he didn’t raise his voice much, and when then only if it was a scream of agony on a fight. “What are you saying, my boy?” The eldest was very surprised and shook his head. “No Link, we need you here, you have to protect us!” Link was torn. On one hand the eldest was right. Link was the guard of the village. But maybe that was why he thought it was his duty to replace the sacrifice with his own life. “It is my fault. I wasn’t able to face Ganondorf yet. I put the village in danger, eldest. But maybe I can get close enough to Ganondorf to assassinate him”, Link tried to explain. The eldest seemed to understand. “But he wants a virgin”, he remembered. The hero blushed a little and looked away as he murmured: “Actually I am one. And he didn’t mention the gender.” – “I just hope you are right. We will build tall walls, Link. We will hide until you return victorious.” The eldest shook Links hand in approval.

Later this day the situation and decision were announced and the villagers were thankful but also very worried about Link. Because the next full moon wasn’t that much afar, they celebrated a good bye banquet for him. It hurt Link inside so much that he had to leave this friendly people who were family for him. But since he did it for their security he had to endure this feeling. So he prepared himself to face his destiny as the protector of Kakariko, no matter how much he had to suffer for them.

Link the hero would sacrifice his life for his village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way:   
> the looks for Link is a mixture of Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess;   
> Ganondorfs looks is inspired by Hyrule Warriors;   
> monsters: Moblin - Skyward Sword, Bokoblin - Twilight Princess, Miniblin - Wind Waker


	2. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is brought to Ganondorfs castle and faces the Dark King for the first time in his life.

  1. **Chapter: The first meeting**



****

****

**< Link POV>**

The blue light beams of the moon shine on my skin as I faced the round shiny ball in the sky. I already heard them; die horns and drums of the moblins. I decided to leave my weapons at the eldest house, so that I stood; only dressed in my trousers and a blue shirt, on the court. Like I always used to, I had my hair back in a ponytail but some blonde bangs that were too short for it framed my face. A few youngsters who were able to stay awake this long were standing next to me and watched two dancing spots of light on the far field. Soon I identified them as torches. I send the children back to their homes with a few words but one little girl held onto my clothes, so that I had to get on my knees beside her. “It’s gonna be all fine, Aryll”, I whispered, trying to calm her down. Meanwhile I softly stroked through her blonde hair. Her small child hands grabbed my face and she rubbed her small nose against mine. Round, wet tears made their way down her face. “I am gonna miss you, Link”, the girl cried.

Even though I was busy protecting Kakariko, I used to play with the children a lot. This girl had been very shy and introverted in the beginning. I could identify with her because that made her very similar to me, when I was at her age. So I spend much time with her to encourage her. And after a while it felt like we had become brother and sister. I hugged her with a short sigh. “I will miss you too. But can you do me a little favor and take care of everyone else?” I gave her a friendly smile and she saluted laughing. “You protected me and the village, now it’s my turn!”, she grinned and ran back into her mother’s arms who waited for her daughter in the frame of the door.

While I held my breath, the monsters came closer and eventually reached the gate of Kakariko. I stepped towards them and as if they knew I was the sacrifice they bond my hands behind my back. The held me on an iron chain, like a beast, and pulled me through the land. It hurt so much to leave my home behind. But this was the only way to save Aryll and the others. When I was not able to see Kakariko at the edge of the horizon anymore the soil to my feet began turning more and more sandy. So we have made it to the Gerudo desert. It wouldn’t take much more time to reach the Dark King’s castle.

And indeed: After an unbearable amount of time walking we made it to the castle. The sand around the castle has turned its color into those of milled ash and the towers protruded like tusks into the dark nightly sky. The looks of this building referred to old-fashioned architecture but it was easy to see that the construction wasn’t older than ten years. One of the reeking creatures blew into its monster horn and only the blink of an eye later the large drawbridge was lowered to our feet with thick black chains. It seemed that the castle had been built on top of a giant rock. All around it was a rift of quicksand.

 

So there was I. In Ganondorfs fortress. I was shown my personal servant in the entry hall. “Well, what do we have here? I didn’t knew there were such ugly virgins living in Kakariko”, he laughed mockingly. “Now follow me, I’ll prepare you for your first meeting with the master.” The small body of the servant looked like a mixture of a goat and a little devil. I knew that this kind of monster was called miniblin. I found out that his name was Blin-Blin. These creatures were quite harmless enemies but they were terribly annoying. Including their shrill, wry voice started getting on my nerves already. I had to swallow down my pride when Blin-Blin jumped on my shoulder and began to poke my flesh with his trident. I also managed to ignore all of his insults and after I reached the door up the stairs in the west tower, I had to crawl on all fours so that Blin-Blin would be able to open the door with a golden key that he had carried on his back. Then he commanded me to step inside.

I was actually really surprised when I spotted the rooms furniture. The rest of the castle looked really dark and creepy. But here I felt like in a completely different world. Over the large bed there was a veil of soft silk and the bed itself was filled with fluffy pillows. The whole furnishing was very nice, and had a feminine touch. But I would love anything more than the cold, wet prison. Also I was really lucky to possess my own room. It seemed that they would treat me better than I thought. “In that wardrobe you have some clothing that the master thinks is good for you, you ugly human!” Blin-Blin screamed out and hit me with the trident. Well he actually aimed for my calf. After these hours of walking I turned week in my legs and so I fell on my knees quickly and the monster busted out in laughter. “Haha humans are so weak! Get dressed and when the master wants to see you, I will come and get you!” The miniblin raced out of the room and locked it from the other side.

I sighed and crawled over to the wardrobe. I took off my shirt and trousers and after I put them nicely together I opened the wardrobe. I stared at the clothing that was surely made for women. All of them seemed to be clothing that was supposed to “turn on” the master. I was left no other choice and took a set out of the furniture. I did not wanted to make the Dark King get all angry at me on the very first meeting. A few minutes later I was wearing a green neck-holder shirt. It had just enough cloth to cover my muscular chest so that it looked like small breasts. A also had taken on a wide, fluffy green trousers and turquoise-green shoes. I moved over to the bed and since I was really exhausted I fell asleep nearly a second after I had fallen into the soft pillows.

 

 

Little hooves jumping on my back made me wake up and a squeaking voice called out: “Wakey, wakey, human!” I turned my head to the side with a yawn. Sun rays fell through a little window in the wall and indicated the morning sun. So it turned out that my sleep was really short and on my back, of course, was Blin-Blin. “The master is here! And here I have a little present from his majesty!” With no warning he put a leather collar around my neck. It was bounded to a leather leash. As if this outfit wasn’t humiliating enough …

The small monster pulled me out of the warm bed and I followed with a groan. He shoved me down the stairs with his trident so my back gained more and more injuries. I was not able to get out of his reach because of the leash. Soon I stood in the entry hall again. I was told to head north, to walk through the large, heavy iron gate. “Go, human!” Blin-Blin screamed and penetrated my wounds with his bloody trident. I winced and had to pull myself together, not to cry out in pain. All of this … I endured this for my village, for the eldest, for Salia, for Aryll and also for my parents who I wanted to revenge. So I pushed the heavy door opend and got inside.

 

On the black throne that had silver skulls place for the armrest there was a tall, muscular man in armor with dark, green skin and fire red hair that was arranged in a skillful way. Since I was nearly  ten meters away, I was not really able to interpret his face expression but he seemed to be pleased. He spoke in a solemnly: “Your village is a smart one, dear lady. Come over to me, so that I can have a better look at you.”

With shaking legs I approached the Dark King with my head and my look narrowed down. I didn’t want to look into the eyes of a murderer. I stopped a few steps from him away and didn’t moved anymore. From the corner of my eyes I saw him standing up and coming closer. A big hand reached out for me and held up my face. My heart was pounding in fear as I let him do that but I still looked away. “Pretty … extraordinary, but pretty … and blonde after all! I like you. What’s your name?” he asked in a deep, full voice. “Link” I answered quietly. I dared to look at his face for a second. The Dark King had rough facial features and a beard across his jawbone, in the same color as his hair and his bushy eyebrows. I couldn’t find a trace of evil in his face. Because I tried searching for it, I kept staring at him. Searching for something that would fit to the picture I had of Ganondorf. But he looked like a misunderstood man to me who had an actually nice nature.

He started to smirk. “An extraordinary name for an extraordinary virgin.” He began with his deep voice. So he did not notice yet that the human right in front of him was a male. “You have taken an honorable place for your village, my sweet Link. Can you imagine what I wanted to have you here for?” I actually had a few thoughts on that but I didn’t dare to think or say it out loud so I remained silence after a tired headshake. His nice smile started to trick me so I stared to the ground. “I’m a busy man, Link. And whenever I return to my castle I want to recover from that. A nice lady like you could help me with that and entertain me. As long as you do a good job you will not lack of anything and I also won’t touch your village.” The big hand pulled me closer and stroked over my back. “Huh? What’s that?” Ganondorf realized that I had wounds on shoulders and my back and pulled his hand away that was sticky with blood now.

I suddenly remarked a change in the atmosphere. It has turned darker and he grumbled: “Who did that to you, my girl?” I bit my lip and murmured: “The miniblin …” – “Oh really?!” the Dark King began growling and I winced. This is how I had imagined him. Full of hate and prepared to kill. But … he got so angry just because of me? I was really confused. He called out for the servant. “Yes, yes, Master?” the small monster giggled as it ran towards us and stopped next to me. “Pretty weird, this human, right, Master?” he chuckled. But Ganondorf seemed to be not amused. A dark orb started building up in his right hand. He began in a quietly, dangerously voice: “You dare to harm my virgin?” – “Whaaa Master!! That was just a joke!!” The trident was held in my direction. “It’s not my fault if that human wants to escape and I had to use my weapon!!!” Ganondorf smashed the curse onto the statue next to Blin-Blin and it exploded right away. The monster squeaked. “Next time you arm my Link, you will die, you unworthy creature!” Ganondorf growled. “Obey her as if she was me. She has more rights than you. Don’t you dare to touch her with a weapon ever again!” Blin-Blin saluted in fear and raced out of the hall. I watched him even more confused now. I haven’t really realized that Ganondorf just made me to one of the most powerful resident of this castle.

I turned around to him and tried to find answers in his golden eyes. As if he read my mind he spoke. “You heard it. You are now my mistress.” He took my hand. “Let’s go to your room” He pulled me all the way up the west tower. I was glad that he didn’t used the leash but this relieved feeling should not last for long …

As we were both in the room that was given to me, he locked the door and sat on my bed. He was still wearing his heavy armor so he commanded me to take it off for him. When I was done, Ganondorf called for servants to take the armor who came and let us alone again. The Dark King was now only dressed in a dark blue shirt and black trousers. He had a muscular body and looked at me mischievously. “Come here” he said and pointed at the ground between his spread legs. I gulped and did as he said. “Now, you know what to do” he whispered and brushed my hair out of my face. With shaking hands I managed to open his trousers. I knew that he wanted me to give him an oral satisfaction. Of course I didn’t have knowledge about this kind of actions so I stopped. He realized and murmured: “Think of your village, Link”

I gulped and managed to free the genitals of my opponent. Surprised I had to observe that it became longer and harder, right after I took it in my hand. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. My lips went around the tip of his member and after I swallowed down my urge to throw up I slowly received all of his length inside my mouth. But then I felt so disgusted that I had to stop moving. I had to fight my tears. What if Aryll could see my like this? What would she .. or the other villagers think of me? That I did things like this with no resistance... After all I was the hero and yet I couldn’t get out of this situation. A bit infuriated about me standing still, Ganondorf grabbed my head and moved it up and down for me. A bit later I tasted some drips of joy on my tongue. I wanted to stop but the hand above me made me continue. I pinched my eyes even more and let it happen. Meanwhile I heard Ganondorfs panting and moaning above me. Starting from a certain point he guided my head up and down at an even faster pace and with a satisfied sound the inside of my mound filled with a sticky liquid. I wanted to spit it out but the Dark King held my head and laid it back so that I was forced to swallow it. With hollow and wet eyes I stared against the ceiling.

“You did really well. I will see you tomorrow” I was pushed aside and Ganondorf stood up. He left the room and I heard the key locking my door from the other side. Now I was able to stop compressing my emotions and my tears started floating. I felt so humiliated but I knew that this was quite harmless compared to what will happen to me in the future. I creeped into the bed and under the bed sheet I sink into sleep and drowned in nightmares.


	3. Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets summoned into the large hall to dine with Ganondorf

**3\. Chapter: Dinnertime**

 

 

**< Link POV>**

 

When I woke up I immediately had all those pictures from before my sleep in my head and I ran to another small room. I assumed it was some kind of bathroom, since there were a hole in a seat that led down to somewhere dark and a bowl of water. I leaned over the hole and puked into it. Ever since I had left Kakariko I haven’t go­tten anything proper to eat and so I threw up what I was forced to swallow this morning. I washed my mouth and face and found a piece of cloth to dry it. Meanwhile it has gotten evening. I have slept all day. So I decided to not only stay awake this evening but also next day, so that I could find my sleep-rhythm back.

 

Suddenly I heard how small hands pounding against the door. “Hey human!” I know who was there and I had just closed the bathroom door when the door to the stairway was opened and Blin-Blin entered. “The master said I am supposed to bandage you” he growled annoyed. I had no idea why but the monster didn’t like me for some reason. Silently I set down on the floor and Blin-Blin cleaned and bond my wounds. As he was done I murmured: “Thanks” but the small Monster spit out. “Shut up, stupid human! I only did it coz the Master would hurt me otherwise.” As he reached the door he also said: “The Master wants to dine with you. If I was you, I would hurry up. I’ll let the door open.” He jumped down the stairs. My stomach started grumbling. I had a terribly strong hunger. But I was scared to see _him_ again. But I knew, he would do something bad to Kakariko, if I wouldn’t come down. So I had to get myself together. I got up and changed my clothes; a tight shirt in red and pumpkin shorts with red-black stripes. I just had blindly taken the first set from the wardrobe.

With trembling knees I stumbled down the west tower and was told by a servant that the dinner was served in Ganondorfs throne hall were a large table was laid. So I entered said room and was surprised to see so much good food on the table.

 

„Link!“, the Dark Lord welcomed me. Since I had no other choice I walked straight up to him. „I am glad, you came“, he said with no emotion. „Now sit here and eat and drink as much as you like. I would like to have a good chatter with you today.“ I didn't trust him. But nonetheless I sat down on his leg that he offered me. And since I was very hungry, I started eating. Bread, soup, fish and meat. I felt like I was trying to feed a black hole inside of my stomach. Everything tasted really good. While I was busy with eating, Ganondorf grabbed and touched my chest and butt. I just let him do it with no comment. At some point I got up to get myself something to drink, I didn't wanted to give an order to the servants.

 

As if Ganondorf had been waiting for this moment the entire dinner time, es got up as well and pressed me down on the table so that my face hit a bowl of salad. I managed to free my head after shaking of the green leaves but both of my hands were pinned down in front of me by a large, strong hand. I turned my head to have a look at the Dark King. „You make me go all crazy, Lady Link“, he grumbled in his deep voice and nearly after he said that I felt something warm and hard poking against my butt. I panicked. Would he find out that I am a guy any minute? And if yes, what would he do to me and my village? … and if not … what would he do to me?

 

„What .. are you going to do to me?“, I dared to ask. „Just going to have a little fun“, he chuckled into my ear and kissed my neck. I started to shiver as he started to fumble around at his pants and soon I felt the hard, warm thing between my legs. Assumed he wanted to satisfy his lust without shoving himself into me. Maybe he also wanted to turn me on. I wasn't quite sure. And while I was thinking about that, he started to rub his hot erection between my thighs. Since my whole body, beside the legs, laid on the table I had quite the luck in my position. This way he wouldn't reach my crotch because of the table. He moved his hips and moaned into my ear. And while he did that I had to realize with shock that his rubbing against my sex parts slowly made them kinda turned on. I panted surprised as my penis that has gotten hard itself pressed against the table which was not really comfortable. “You like that, don't you, sweetie?”, Ganondorf asked grinning. Still it seemed that he didn't noticed that h wasn't rubbing against a clitoris but against balls. I was not able to answer but to loudly moan.

 

The tension filled me with ever more thrust of the Dark Lord. I have completely forgotten where I was, who I was and were I was. All what I wanted right now was to be freed by this growing pressure inside of me. “Please … y...your majesty!” He seemed to like that and moved himself further between my legs. I felt how my pants started to wet when that pressure was taken from me, because not only I but also Ganondorf came. “Now … now go an … change your clothes”, he panted. “If you want to you can come back and finish the dinner with me.”

 

He let go off of me and I spotted bruises on my wrists which looked like red wristbands. I stumbled away from the table and ran upstairs to my room in the tower. I pressed myself against the backside of the door and let myself slide down on the floor. Confused I looked down at my wet crotch. “What … have I done?! I … liked it!?” No, that was impossible! I shook my head wildly. This was just all natural behavior. Nothing that I decided myself. It was just a natural reaction of my body. As if someone tickled me and I couldn't help but to laugh. So I explained the reaction of my body as an all natural reflex.

 

After I was done with cleaning myself and changing clothes I tapped back to the throne hall. If I would let Ganondorf stay alone and not return, he would had gone mad and would probably be destroying my village now. Also Ganondorf had changed his clothes. And as if nothing had happened the waved me to him and held up the drink for me that I wanted to grab before he did these things to me. Curiously I tried it. It tasted really good and fruity. Only a few seconds later I felt a little bit dizzy. Alcohol!

 

“And now, my little one” Ganondorf grabbed my hand and pulled me on his lap again. “Tell me who is protecting Kakariko, Link. What does he look like, the heroic, courageously warrior? What weapons does he use, what are his strategies, his weakness, his strength?” His face was very close to mine. I would never ever give him this information, so I stayed silent. If he knew that I was that hero, no one would be stopping him from attacking the last free village of the south. “Tell me”, he purred with his deep voice. But I turned away. He realized, he would not get a word out of my mouth. “ Okay … as long as you keep entertaining me, no harm will be done to you nor your village.”

 

 

Within the next few weeks in the Dark Lords castle, no spectacularly events took place. We had meals together, I satisfied him and sometimes he did the same as he did on that one first evening we dined together. I had to accept the helpless feeling, to stand below him and that I had no choice but to surrender. I also had to endure this mysterious erection of my body whenever he touched me while he did the rubbing between my legs thing. He also sometimes trid to kiss me but in the very last second something pulled Ganondorf away and he hide his face between my neck and shoulder.

 

I didn't understand him and doubted that I ever would. I was not able to calculate his action and physically he was lot stronger than I was. So if I wanted to assassinate him, I had to think of a very, very good plan.

 


	4. Ancient Flowers for Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf has a present for Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I switched to a new writing program, there might be more grammar and spelling mistakes  
> still, I hope you enjoy this new chapter <3

**4\. Chapter: Ancient Flowers for Link**

 

 

 

**< Ganondorf POV>**

 

 

"Master? Master? Your Majesty, King Ganondorf?"

I turned my head to face a bokoblin who was looking at me nervously with an asking face expression. "What is it?", I growled and made him even mor scared. "Well ... the Zoras, master. It seems that they found a retreat in the mountains springs. Do you want to send out a group of moblins to them, master?" I slowly breathed out. -within the last weeks I lost my interest in other villages. It was way too easy to conquer them and even if they had refugees, I would find and get them quickly anyway. Unlikley to this one village, Kakariko ...

 

My thoughts drifted away and I ended up wondering what Link was doing right now. Oh how enjoyable her pretty face was! All my desire for death and power that burned within me ever since what happened back then ... it seemed like she colled me down. I wasn't able to follow this process and the feelings inside of me. I had captured so many souls befire but it never happened that I thought of one of the virgins when I was on the battlefield. Everything about her was what I desired in a woman. Clear blue eyes, soft blonde hair and on top of that this strong courage to sacrifice herself for her village and to submit for ts safety. I didn't only had her in my hand but I also admired her strong sense of duty. The hero that protected her home would, no doubt about it, marry her when they get older. I couldn't think of anyone who would not want to get married to her.

 

Even though I held many virgins captured until they startd to bore me – these feelings that I felt inside of me were new. I never thought of a sacrifice when I was not in the castle, never wanted to see her, never wanted to get known to her more, never respected a woman like this. Well that is, after that one woman had destroyd my life and ripped my heart apart. After these one and a half month already I started to accept my feelings for Link. But I knew, that she would never return them, I did too many weird things to her. Nothing, a loveable person would do. I always returned to the castle, we had dinner, I had some fun with her and that's it. It already urned in some sorta boring routine.

 

But today I wanted to surprise her and return earlier so we could spend the day together. On this day -i didn't want to have fun with her body, but with her soul and intellect. I wanted to bring her something from todays fieldtrip. But what?

 

"Master?" The bokoblin was still lokking at me with his asking face. I was getting sick if it! "Shut up and leave e alone, unworthy creature!", I yelled at him and grabbed him with my hand at his throat and watched himamused how he struggled for air and eventually lost consciousness. I threw him down the hill I was standing on and turned around to my monster accompany. "And you!" The winced in fear. "You iss off now! I wanna be alon!" They obeyed and returned to my fortress.

I stroked my shadow horses mane. "What do you think? Shall we visit Kakariko real quick?" The glowing eyes shined back at me.

 

 

**~In the evening~**

 

I returned to my dark castle. The moon shined on all the spikes and towers. My eyes glanced up to he west tower. I didn't dared to enter Kakariko. I assumed it would be better to wait, so I would not alarm the hero. I had spent my whole day searching for the rarest flowers I could thought of: Ancient flowers. I found some at the edge of the gerudo desert. They were rare and pretty. I hoped to lighten up the mood of my prisoner.

 

I informed my servants of my return and commanded them to take off my armor. If I would tell Link to do it, we would fall back to the rouutine. But I did not want that. After all, I wanted to get closer to her today. I also told my servants to keep quiet, so that Link would stay in her room not knowing tha I had returned. As soon as my armor was off, I went to one of my private ooms to refresh myself. A bit later I wore nice clth pants and a wide shirt.

 

I sended the miniblin ahead who was Links personal servant. I fllowed him upstairs into the west tower. I had taken a gold vase to carry the ancient flowers in it. "Heeey human!" the miniblin screamed in its high-pitched voice and opened the door to get in. I stopped before I was able to have a look inside. "The master wants to see you, get up and put some damn clothes on!" And then the monster jumped down the stairs giggling. "The human was in bed ever since your last visit, and has to get dressed now" I nod and waited until it was gone.

 

She had to get dressed first? I smirked. No need to b shy, was my opinion and opened the door. Link showed me her back and stood at the wardrobe. She stripped off her old shirt. I stared at her stunned by her body. She was a gentle lady but I had to admit that he shoulders and her body were quite musculare for a womans body. She really was something special. I kept my breath as she started to undress fom her trousers. The long pants landed on the ground and she slided down her underwear. What a perfectly formed butt! I had to keep myself together, not t get turned on too much, but I decided to enter the room loudly now, so that she would turn around and I would be ab to see all of her bodies beauty. But when I stepped in, closed the door and she turned around, shocked by the loud sound, it was like the whole world stopped turning.

 

Infont of me stood ... a man!

 

 

 

**< Link POV>**

 

 

Shocked I let the pullover that I just took from the wardrobe sip though my fingers and fall to the groud. Right at he door stood Ganondorf. Blin-Blin informed me, that he wanted to see me but it was an unwritten rule, that he awaited me in the throne hall. He never visited my room without a clear notification.

 

My eyes widened startled and quickly I grabbed a piece of cloth that was called a shirt to hold it before my penis but I knew that Ganondorf already saw it.

 

"Link, did you betrayed me all the time?!" he bagann quietly, which I didn't expected. This silent tension terrified me more than wild groling would had done. Er slowly wlalked over to me and my whole body began to tremble. I was not abl to move an inch. It would not matter what I would say, Ganondorf would be numb for it. He placed something on the ground but I could not break my glance from his eyes. He streched out a hand for my throat and closed his fingers around it. I felt how it was trembling as well, he must concentrate a lot, to keep calm.

 

"I ... didn't wanted to ...", I treid to explain. "What did you not wanted to? Play a trick on me? Piss me off? You like this? Does this trn you on? You perverte boy!", he growled at me and tensed his fingers. I coughed and tried to catch some air to breathe. I pinced my fingers in his arm as he strangled me. I looked at him desperatly, no even able to speak, only to croak. "This is so disgusting!" Like I had no weight at al he lifte me up and threw me with an immense power against my bed. My head hit against the hard metal and hurt the back of my head. I felt how my hair in the ponytail turned sticky and heavy with the liquid in it. With tears of pain in my eyes I stared at Ganondorf, finally able to breathe again and crouched myself together to hide my genitals.

 

He stared back at m from above. It seemed like he wanted to say something but then he just shook his head in derogatory and turned away. "You have brought shame over me and your village. Now your beloved home has to pay the price", he said dangerously. What have I done? Why did I even played along all the time? I even tried to look and act more girly. Was it really that bad that I was a guy? So this was now all invain? All these things that I had endured?

 

I jumped in my legs. I had thought of a plan with which I could, at least for some time, keephim away from my village. So I ran to him and held him from behind with wrapping my arms around his body. "Wait!" And he actually stoppped walking and asked me: "What do you want?" Did I hear a slight tone of pain in his voice? "I ... It's me! Iam the hero you are searching for!", I said determined. Ganondorf seemed to not breathe for a few seconds before he turned around to me. His golden eyes pieced through mine when our eyes met. " _You_ are the hero?!" I nod. "The the village is unprotected ... and I hav no need for you anymore, you filthy huan!" He pushed me aside but I grabbed his hand desperatly. "No!", I screamed. "Please, don't don anything to my village! They have nothing to do with this!" I swallowed. Now it was time for the second step of my plan. I really hoped, that it would work out!

 

"This all was my idea, to get closer to you nd to kill you. Thatfore I wanted to try every chance, even if it meant to pretend to be a woman.", I plained with wet eyes. I sank to my knees. "But I ... despite the given situation and because I didn't liked it in the beginning ... I started to enjoy our rendezvous. G...Ganondorf, my King, I fell in love with you. I would do anything for you, I just want to make you happy. Just please leave my village out of this", I cried. The words were false but my tears were real. I did not dare to raise my had.

 

"You ... have feeling for me, huh? ... well, but I don't have any for you." the Dark King answered with no emotion. "But ... didn't yo enjoyed it, to play with me? Please, my lord, keep me for while longer! You can do everything you want to me." I felt so foreign to myself, I couldn't remember when I said so many words at once before. I just hoped, that Ganondorf would accept my begging.

 

"Well I have to admit ... that you are no ugly boy", he said, sounding a bit confused about his own confession and stroked through my hair. "But I never imagined you to be the hero, despite the fact that you acted like a woman."It seemed that he had calmed down. I felt the atmosphere cololing down as well. I was pulled to my feet. "I am sorry ... that I touched you in such a primitive way." Surprised I looked up. Did he just apologized to me? I shook my head and started acting out my new role as his happy lover. I hugged him carefully. "I just want you to love me as well", I whispered.

 

As if that was some sorta keyword, I was pushed aside. "But your name is, indeed, Link, isn't it?" And as I nod as an answer I swear I was able to see the Dark King smile. He walked over to the door where he had put something down a few minutes before. Now I was finally able to have a look at it. It was a golden vase with a few pink flowers inside. "I brought some ancient flowers" He scrached the back of hhis neck. Was he embarrassed? I thanked him and put the vase on a small table that stood beside my bed.

 

Now I headed for the wardrobe again. But I was eld back by my shoulders. "There is no need for you to run around like tha anymore. Come, I will show you my priate bedroom. I can give you some of my clothes.", Ganondorf said. But since I could not simply walk arund naked through the castle, the Dark King stripped from his shirt and offered it to me. I took it on quickly and wrappd my arms around my body. "It smells after you" I whispered with a smile. Meanwhile Ganondorf was showing off his muscular upper body and presenting his red chest hair. He cauged shortly and grabbed my hand. "Come, I gotta have a talk to you!"

 

A few minutes kater I found myself in a dark bedroom and sitting on a comfortable mattress of the Dark King's bed. He searched in his wardrobe for clothies that he could give me. I took all of the shirts and trousers he offered me. "My King, I think this would be enoug for now", I dared to remark and as he turned around and saw those many clothings, he stopped and sat beside me on the bed.

 

"Link ... I actually came to you today ... well... to talk to you. I didn't wanted to touch you today in any sexual way." I tilted my head. "Talk to me?", I asked. He nod. "To be honest, I had the strong urge to find out more about you but it seems that I learned more than I wanted, I guess." The red-haired Gerudo King sighed but the look in his eyes that glanced at me was friendly, even understanding and gentle. Did I misscalculated him again? I just could not get smart out of him. I leaned against his strong shoulders and whispered: "I also wanna get known to you more." I should have better not said this, due to his reaction. He got up. "There is nothing that you need to know and should know, if you are really trying to love me." I took his hand to make him understand that I wouldn't ask further anymore.

 

With a loud sigh he sat down again. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. Then his golden eyes met my blue ones. "Link .. even as a man ... you are beautiful." He gulped and stroked a strand of hair behind my pointy ear. "I said mean things before. But they are not true, I am sorry. I don't care if you are male or female, if you just are this happy and can satisfy me and stay by my side." I didn't know what to respond. But then a warm big hand was put in my neck and the Dark King pulled me closer to him. My blue eyes shined curiously.

 

"We could become friends", he whispered. "You do me the one or another favor to satisfy me and therefore you are not caged in that room anymore and your village ... let's say it is not in my interest anymore. What do you say?" It sounded like the perfect deal! So I nod heavily. "Yes", was all I could add with that joy in my chest. And as if to sign the contract with it, I found myself in a passionate kiss with Ganondorf. All those weeks he never ever kissed ,he before and I thought it would be too personal to him, but why start with it now? I was confused but I had to act all happily and leaned into the kiss. His lips closed around mine as he kissed me over and over again. I felt the atmosphere heatening up and had a bad feeling about what the kiss would lead to.

 

But then I had to realize, to my big surprise, that Ganondorf broke the kiss softly and laied down on the bed. "If you want, you can sleep here next to me for this night, Link." He invited me into his arms after he slipped below the blanket. Slowly he crawled closer and laied down next to him. After all, I couldn't simply say no to him.

 

I had no feelings at all for this man, no good ones. He was a murderer, rapist. But why did I tried to understand him? Why did I hoped that this all was jst a really big missunderstanding? That there is a little spark of good within his dark soul? Why did I wanted to be his friend for real? I could not yet look through him. And the weirdest questions was: Since when did I declared my aim to be his salvation? When did I started whishing to turn the Dark King Ganondorf into the friendly ruler of the Gerudo desert?

 

Plagued with countless questions I found myself soon in Ganondorf arms and the place ofe dreams.

 


	5. Ganondorfs Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf had a dream of Link and intends to make it come true ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello :D I am so really sorry that it took me so long to update this story!!! Thank you for all who left a kudo, bookmarked my work or even took their time to leave a comment :) this really makes me hella happy ^-^  
> my german work counts nearly 9 chapters now and I think I will finish the second part soon so I guess manwhile I can catch up with my translation c:
> 
> I love to hear about your opinion or questions so don't be shy and leave a comment~  
> but now, have fun reading! :3

**5\. Chapter: Ganondorfs Dream**

 

 

**< Link POV>**

 

I woke up from something moving beside me and the sudden embrace of coldness. I opened my eyes and realized that Ganondorf just stood up. “Did I wake you?” He pulled the warm blanket up to cover my body while I glanced at him with asking eyes. He seemed to understand, so he answered: “I am going to have a look at my northern borders, then I will return. You are free to do whatever you want. Don't be shy to giver orders.” He grinned. “As my friend but also lover you have special privileges.”

 

 _Lover_ … The fact that I was a man was just accepted during his sleep. It didn't even seemed to bother him at all, and he was only really surprised yesterday. “No worries, I will be back before sunset. And I dreamed about you last night. So I guess we will have some fun later.” The Dark King winked at me. Since I pretended wrong feelings for him he thought this would make my day better but the truth was: I just got worse. I was really scared what he would do to me. Now, after he had already seen me naked.

 

I jumped on my legs and leaned against his chest. Apparently I was also suddenly allowed to touch him unsolicited. He even put his arms around me and murmured. “There, there, cutie. I will ride on my shadow horse as fast as a rolling thunder so that we will be reunited soon again.” His big, dark green hand ran through my hair. Why was he so tender and affectionate?

 

Then he turned around and left the room. I quickly got myself some underwear from Ganondorfs drawer. Of course they were too big for me since his hips were more broad than mine. But still it felt better than being all naked below the shirt that reached down to my knees. Then I crawled back into the warm bed and fell asleep again.

 

 

**< Ganondorf POV>**

 

I was really excited when I head back home. I had a really erotic dream this night so I was quite sensitive to touching this whole day. It surely was a hard day for me but I knew I would get my reward from Link back at the castle. And since he developed feelings for me he would receive me willingly. Damn right. Today I would steal away his title of being a virgin. I did had sex with men before, actually many times more than I wished. But I could never tell Link about that or my own true feelings. Even though he seemed to finally get rid of the fear bit by bit I didn't wanted him all too close to me. I knew I was no good contact to anyone and all I did was causing bad blood. I sighed. It had been such a long time of planning my revenge and conquering more and more land. I didn't even knew why I was still doing this. Even with all these small towns and villages in my hand I would never be able to fight _her._ But on the other hand, I finally had Link the hero next to me. Maybe I could tell him about my plans some day? No, I would probably lose him as a friend. He wasn't the kind of guy who would fight and kill for fun. Unlike me. Whenever I fought, I had the possibility to escape and forget the past, to only sense the presence. Whenever I killed it felt like also killing the entity inside of me who caused me so much pain since back then.

 

I was happy to finally see the towers of my fortress. Soon I stood in the entry hall and my servants took my horse and suit of armor. I quickly headed toward my room, hoping I would met Link there. And he actually laid in bed on his stomach in my way to big clothes and scribbled something in a little book. I closed the door so that he would realize I was back. He turned around and closed the book before I could have a better look at the pages.

 

“Welcome back” he smiled shyly at me. As he stood up I couldn't help but to hug him and bury my nose in his hair. He just smelled so good. I noticed a piece of cloth around his head that was covered by most of his hair though. I remembered how I did threw him in a really mean way against his bed so I was happy that he took the opportunity to provide himself.

 

I also felt how I was turning hot again just through such a little thing like a hug. “Link, I … did tell you how I dreamed about you, right?” He nodded. So I continued. “Well it was quite a hot dream, I bet you would like to do the same what I did to you in that dream. I barely survived the day because I was thinking about it all the time.” I grabbed his hand and led it down to my lap to let him feel my hard erection. Nervously he pulled back his hand and his eyes showed me his incertitude. “Don't be scared, cutie”, I said after checking if the door was really closed and started undressing myself. “If you are really a virgin, I will be really gentle with you since it always hurts the first time. It's normal that it hurts a little...”

 

The look in his yes revealed that he indeed never had sex before. I slowly walked up to him and he stepped backwards and fell onto the mattress. I smiled. “So you are still wearing my shirt, huh?” Link looked down himself but then he understood what I was trying to tell him and took off the gray shirt. Then I was able to see one of my boxer shorts. I crawled to him on the bed and undressed them. “Make it yourself comfortable, boy. I will do the rest. Today I allow you to just relax and enjoy.” I was truly a generous man!

 

Now that I had a look at his naked body in front of me it was like a switch was activated and I laid him on his stomach. “Come here” I whispered and helped him on his knees so that his butt was up in the air. It took me a quick grip into my drawer next to the bed to find small bottle with biological liquid fat. It was perfect to be used as lube. I poured a little on Links butt who shortly winced due to the cold liquid hitting his skin. I wet my fingers and rubbed some of the oil on my member too. “I am going to prepare you a little.”, I explained before I showed my finger slowly into his anus. He didn't reacted much so I entered him with a second finger. He tensed a bit and I moved my fingers inside of him. I also spread them and stretched his butt hole. To turn on Link my other hand started stroking and rubbing the blondes genitals.

 

He started panting and moaning. I knew it was mostly out of pain. After I “worked” on him for a bit I pulled out my fingers and pressed the tip of my penis against his widened hole. “Now the fun part can begin, Link” I grabbed his hips and made my way inside him. He was so damn tight, which I liked a lot. I moaned out relieved for once. I waited the whole day for this!

 

 

 

**< Link POV>**

 

The more Ganondorf moved inside of me the more deaf my flesh became. That's why at some point I didn't felt any pain at all anymore. But him rubbing my penis I got turned on more and more. I felt so dirty but I explained to myself that this was just a natural reaction to these kind of touching. I didn't enjoyed this moment but I also didn't felt _that_ bad, to be honest. I also reminded me over and over that I was enduring all of this for my village. And if I just had to endure such things, I decided to suffer less and enjoy more of it. I would stay here for a very long time. If I was disturbed every day it would not be healthy for my psyche. The pressure was getting more and more inside of me. I noticed how the Gerudo King moved himself faster to enter me even deeper. We both moaned a lot and I wanted it to end and decided to help a little. I moved my hips in the rhythm against Ganondorfs thrusts.

 

Then we both hit our climax and I ejaculated onto the bed. Meanwhile Ganondorfs sperm filled my inside. He sank down on me and we fell on the bed. He pulled out of me and covered us under the blanket. He whispered: “That was just wonderful, wasn't it?” Then he bite into my long ear. I gulped and just nodded. I was really glad that it was over now and tried to ignore the pain in my whole body that came back just now with the lack of adrenaline. I curled up and rubbed my eyes. Just now I noticed the traces of dried tears on my face.

 

A warm arm pulled me closer to the seating body of the other one. “Say it, Link. Tell me your feelings for me.”, he murmured. I gulped and carefully turned around to him. I didn't wanted to look him in the eye so I stared at his red chest hair. “I love you, master” A short giggle moved his chest. Then his hand stroked through my hair. “And now rest.” Really exhausted I need no more order and fell into deep sliumber.

 

 

* * *

 

**END OF PART ONE**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to upload the next chapter since the 27th of March  
> ... due to a problem on the AO3 page, I guess you will have to wait some longer ...  
> I am sorry :(


	6. Link on Treasure Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tries to find anything inside of the castle, that would make him figure out Ganondorf more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> I am so sorry that it took me so long to translate the next chapter >_<  
> Also I had trouble with the upload ... the chapter was meant to be online on the 27th of March ...  
> Meanwhile my german project reached chapter 10 already, so be prepared for at least 4 more chapters on here :)
> 
> For readers who didn't saw my other note regarding this:  
> I am german and so wrote this story in german first. It is uploaded on the german page for fanfictions, FanFiktion.de  
> I decided to translate and upload in english to spread it and also get more feedback (on an international base)  
> If you are intersted in the german version, please follow this URL and enjoy :)  
> https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5869b1350002ccad2eea0e1a/1/The-Dark-King-039-s-Lover
> 
> But now, enjoy the next chapter, I hope the 7th will be translated faster but I can't promise anything

**PART TWO**

 

 

**6\. Chapter: Link on Treasure Hunt**

 

 

 

**< Link POV>**

 

 

In the meantime I happened to passed about half a year since I became Ganondorfs friend and lover. My body got used to it and like a dead doll I would let him use me and do whatever he wanted to do. I wasn't barely myself. I even felt like I was able to see myself during sex. In these moments I would separate my soul from my body. This was how I was able to not get destroyed on the inside and remain a cool head, despite the given circumstances of course.

 

I still played my role being Ganondorfs lovable servant and I felt how he trusted me more and more. So I also gained the permission to go to the castle garden. In accompany of two moblins of course, so that I wouldn't run away. But I didn't intend to run away anyway, Ganondorf would punish my village. I might had been not that far away from going outside on small trips outside the castle. But actually I was quite satisfied with my current status.

 

Once Ganondorf left I started wandering around in the giant fortress to find hints about his weaknesses and his past. I wanted to know what him to the man that he was today. I wanted to change him. This way I could save many lives and give peace to all these harmed souls.

 

I told the bokoblins to throw a huge banquet. I would tell Ganondorf that it was today six months ago since I came here. But that was actually already five weeks ago, but I needed a good excuse that he would totally believe. Also this way the monsters had something to do and there were less guards standing around which made it possible for me to explore more rooms.

 

Soon I found myself in an unknown dark corridor. Luckily I found an old lamp and took it with me. Now I enlightened it and was a little shocked as I spotted paintings on the wall. There was a boy my age with green skin who grinned cheekily at me from the one painting. His wild red hair was put back into a thick ponytail that lay on his shoulders in pretty braids. He was wearing a festive garment and left a happy impression on me. I couldn't believe it myself but he had incredible resemblance with Ganondorf. The next painting showed the same boy but here he had dark, evil eyes and he held up a sword which blade was covered in blood. In the background I was able to see a gohma cave. A few slaughtered creatures and chopped off legs of the monsters lay on the ground. What has happened to make that happy boy turn into a slaughter in a spike armor?

 

I kinda had the feeling, I would get at least a hint to that question on the other side of the door, that was between the paintings. Soon I had to find out, that the door was locked with a thick padlock. Inside of the keyhole though, I detected some dry pieces of an unknown plant. I had a closer look at it and identified them to belong to plants that I did see in the garden of the castle already. So I had to head outside to find a clue to unlock the door.

 

The plant I thought of was a pink deku flower. The big petals nearly glowed between all the green with its bright colors. I spotted the middle of that flower and stick my hand into it. Surprisingly the center inside was quite big. My whole arm easily disappeared into it. After fumbling around for a little I stood up and tried finding something inside of the other flowers that were all over the garden. Then, in a flower near the fountain, I pulled out something made out of metal. After cleaning it from the plant particles it turned out to be a golden key! There was no doubt that it would fit into the padlock to that one door in the dark hallway.

 

I headed back through the castle and soon stood in front of the door again. I turned the key in the lock and now I was able to open it. It squeaked, so I only opened it a bit, so that I was able to slip inside. I didn't wanted to make too many noises. Just in case there were any bokblins near the stairs.

 

Ahead of me I found an obviously not used office room. The light of my lamp shined on the dusty table that stood on the right side of the room. Upon it stood a vase with dry, dead flowers. By walking closer I detected that they must have been ancient flowers before. Curiously I had a look at the sword that lay on the table as well. It was the same as the blood covered sword that was hold up by the devilish grinning boy on the painting. But the blood on the blade was, of course, already dried. Instead of solving questions, this room made me ask even more. I started opening the drawers. Then I found in the last drawer a small book with a leather book cover. I opened and felt how I stopped breathing for a second when I read how on the very first page there was written _Ganondorf_ in black ink letters. Was this some sort of diary of the young Ganondorf? I put the book into my belt that I had back on for my search.

 

Then I turned around and saw a small couch with red cushions. Upon it were two dusty pillows. On the one was a flaming red **G -** for Ganondorf, I assumed. The other pillow showed a golden **Z**. What does this stand for? I had the feeling I would soon find out in the book.

 

I locked the door after getting out. I wanted to keep the key though, since I didn't knew if I would need to come back again. With silent but fast steps I headed back to Ganondorfs chamber. I had “lived” here more in the past weeks than in my tower. It turned out that Ganondorf, aside from him wanting sexual action, was quite a nice guy. A few months ago I would have never dared to think this. But I earned his trust more and more and with every day he opened himself a little more towards me. I played a role of being in love with him but the truth was that I actually had feelings for him, but only those of a good friend. I sensed those feelings growing inside of me for a while now. I did notice that he didn't wanted to hurt me, the person that was most close to him. I assumed that was also one of the reasons why I got more and more licenses. I wanted to ask him many times already but I was too scared of his anger that could affect my village negatively. Due to my curiosity to find out who the Dark King really was, but also the will to understand a friend I already wandered off through the castle the past days. Today I finally found the solution of this living riddle. Well, that's what I hoped.

 

Back in the chamber I locked the door. Only Ganondorf had another key to it, so until he would come back, I could be all alone. I jumped onto the bed and put down my belt. I hid it along with the lamp under the bed. It was the perfect hiding place. I mean, why would Ganondorf have a look under his bed? Now I grabbed the small book and lay down on my stomach.

 

I opened it and read the first pages' _Ganondorf_ again. Turning more pages revealed the first written page in fast letters. I assumed the young Ganondorf who wrote this had been really excited while writing, to not lose any thoughts during scribbling. I began to read.

 


	7. Ganondorfs Diary – Part 1 – Bathtime with the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link reads in Ganondorfs diary and finds the truth about his past, when the Gerudo King returns to the castle in a bad mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Again, sorry for taking so long ... but meanwhile I finished the german original work.  
> So the story will have 13 chapters and one epilogue :)
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and leave a comment - I love to hear opinions  
> ... remember to stay polite though v.v

**7\. Chapter: Ganondorfs Diary – Part 1 – Bathtime with the King**

 

 

 

 

**< Young Ganondorf – Diary POV>**

 

 

 

_ Day 1 _

 

_My life has been saved today. To understand and never forgot what happened, I was told to write it down here._

_To be honest, I don't really know how it came to it, but when I woke up, I was laying with my face down in the glowing hot, dusty ground of a desert. My head was burning and I was at the edge of my powers. I couldn't move at all. Then suddenly there was a shadow above me and it felt really nice and cool. I tried quite hard to rise my head, to find out who or what was there. But I was only able to notice a red robe before I blacked out again._

 

_The next that I can remember was that two big hands carefully shook me in order to wake me up. I opened my eyes and saw a friendly face before me that I haven't ever seen before. It was that of an older man with a white beard. He seemed to be quite worried about me. He was wearing a golden crown. It was the King of Hyrule. He was the one who saved me from the desert. After making sure that I was alright he explained to me, that I was found in Gerudo desert and that my people should have saved me since I haven't bee that far away from one of their villages and they could have easily seen me through a telescope from there. Good thing that the King was there! It seemed that the sun has burned my memories. But I assumed that my people didn't liked me. And so I decided to not longer be one of those “Gerudos”._

 

_So today the King has saved me and before I go to bed he wanted me to write this down. Who knows if I have some sort of sickness that I forget everything every morning. Well now I can always read, what happened to me here._

_The King told me that this kingdom is called Hyrule. And that I will meet his daughter tomorrow._

_The princess of Hyrule …_

 

 

_ Day 2 _

 

_Today I met Princess Zelda. Quite a neat name, right? Oh and I also found out my own name. Apparently I had a short sword with me and on the blade was my name. Of course I wouldn't get it back. It was apparently too dangerous … So my name is Ganondorf Dragmire. Sounds kinda creepy. But Zelda suggested, to use the nickname Ganon for me. This way my name was shorter and less creepy._

_My age was guessed 15 to 17. The princess was with her six years way younger than me. But we became friends real quick and played a lot together. In her presence I felt as if I got younger myself. She had a friendly face and glowing, blonde hair._

 

 

 

 

 

**< Link POV>**

 

 

So this really was Ganondorfs diary! And I assumed that the **Z** on the pillow in the chamber stood for Zelda. I skimmed through the next pages. The entries became shorter and more rare since he only wrote down new encounters or adventures.

So he gave a comprehensive description of Hyrule, its citizen, the daily routines and especially about Princess Zelda. I could feel, reading the lines, that he cared for her.

 

In fact, I had heard of a kingdom called Hyrule that was situated close to the mountains and Death Mountain. It was ruled by a Princess called Zelda, which was the person Ganondorf was once very close to. I could imagine her face, thanks to the diary, quite well. But was had happen, that Ganondorf had started to conquer all the south with his troupes of monsters? And why was no one from Hyrule trying to stop him, despite the fact, that there was, indeed, a connection?

 

While I continued reading, to find my answers and turned several pages, I came to look at a page with the headline _**“Year 2, Day 156”**_ , that was obviously written down in great hast. I could tell, because Ganondorfs handwriting went up and down like a scared little animal and it was difficult, to make out, what was written there. With trembling fingers I held the bok in my hands and strted reading the entry.

 

 

 

_ Year 2, Day 156 _

 

_Dear Book, that is my only friend that I can tell this. I have to write something down, what just has happened. I am scared and am trying to calm down this way. It could have been such a nice day. That was, because I swore something to the princess. She was only seven years old, but her training to become a queen some day made her appear a lot more grown-up than other children in her age._

 

_She had asked me to come to her. I asked what it was, that she wanted to talk about and she replied with a smile, that we had to promise each other something. We are supposed to be loyal to each other for ever, help the other one in desperate times and the she chuckled as she added the last condition. She had chosen me, to be her husband in the future and rule Hyrule alongside her. As I stared at her, not believing her words, the king appeared and explained, that he indeed had the idea for the engagement and therefore sided with Zelda. They both see some sort of potential inside me, I guess. I couldn't have been happier and agreed. In eleven years, when Zelda was old enough, we would marry each other. Full of joy we played in the castle garden. And when it turned dark, I continued playing in the streets of the city. I loved playing with the straying dogs, that liked me very much too._

 

_I must have forgotten about the time, and so at some point two men appeared behind me. One of them said, that it was already late and asked what I was doing here. The other one walked towards me and put his hand on my hips. He wanted to bring me home. He said good-bye to his friend and turned back to me. Somehow I was really scared. He smelled weird and was quite frightening, because he was taller and more muscular than me. So I didn't dare to run away from his grip. If you come from the market place, then the orphanage was to the right side and few houses from that there was a barn, in which they store straw and hay. And when I was already imagining to crawl into my warm bed, I was already mistaken. I could have never imagined that my body would meet icky straw first._

 

_Even after my remark the man kept pulling me away from the orphanage and dragged me to the barn. Inside he threw me into a hill of straw and locked the door. It was quite dark but there was a little gap in the roof that allowed the light inside. Like I said, it was dark, but the little gap of light was enough for me to see that the unknown man started to take his clothes off. Confused I tried to crawl away but it was like the straw hold me back and didn't really moved much._

 

_And then … he did awful things to me, which hurt a lot and still do. But I can not tell anyone what has happened. I was a grown-up, after all. He king had declared my official age as 17 because I was a “strong and enduring guy, that nearly is a man”. But in this situation I had been helpless, like a small child. I feel so vulnerable now. I wasn't even able to call for help. I feel so humiliated. No one must ever now, that I, Ganondorf, … has been raped._

 

 

 

 

**< Link POV>**

 

 

My mouth had become real dry and numb and my eyes felt as I haven't blinked once while reading, to not lose sight of any letter. I couldn't believe what I just had read. Ganondorf had been raped while he was about my age. I couldn't really imagine a slim, skinny Ganondorf, who was so defenseless, that he had no chance against his attacker. Could this be the reason for his stealing of virgins during his raids? Did he wanted to get his revenge this way? No, there had to be more. That I had a feeling for. Otherwise he would have just imprisoned this episode of his life in the darkest darkness and never let out again. But there has to be something, that sparked a fire within him. I remembered the paintings in the dark hallway. The friendly boy that had turned into a slayer.

 

So while I speculated more about Ganondorfs past, I heard loud screaming from the entry hall, after the iron gate closed. I climbed out of the bed and got one of my old shirts. I wrapped the diary in it and hid it under the bed, before I stood up, to unlock the door. I wanted to know, what was going on. There was a possibility to get company of a Gerudo in a bad mood after all. And because of that bang I already assumed bad things … Then I jumped by one thought. During the last time I enjoyed having many privileges. Would an angry Ganondorf take all of them away in one day?

 

Carefully I opened the door and as if I could see into the future, a bokoblin was thrown against a wall just in that moment. He fell down to the ground with a dull sound and remained there. A few seconds later a shadow crawled around the corner and made its way towards me. I started trembling in fear, as I suddenly faced a dark grimace. “Out of my way!”, Ganondorf growled and pushed me away bashfully. “First the attack and now this bokoblins do, whatever they want, those brainless creatures!” He wanted to sit down on the bed but stopped himself in the last second. I already realized it: The Gerudo King was injured. He has trailed a thin blood path on the floor and also my shoulder was marked with a bloody hand print. Wasn't sure, if it was save enough, to ask him about it, so I remained silent and kept looking at him. What on earth had happened?

 

The red haired man turned around to me, breathed in an out loudly before he started talking: “My apologies, Link. Today we won't have some fun together”, he smiled weakly, but I shook my head and threw myself, carefully, to not harm any wound, into his arms. “It's alright. Come, let's get you clean and your wounds treated.” I didn't care about all the blood on Ganondorfs armor, that got onto me. And once again this soft grin of the Dark Lord surprised me all over. In such a lovable and caring way he ran his hand through my hair and nodded slowly. And I had to realize, that my heart skipped a beat.

 

In these rare but magical moments, when I saw a completely different side of the Ganondorf I imagined before my time as a sacrifice, I felt strangely close and familiar to the other one and even felt a soft connection between us. So I slowly helped him out of his armor and after letting the chain mail slide to the floor I found the source of his bleeding. By now the blood had stopped but could still get infected, if no one would treat it. Ganondorf had gotten weak legs, so he had to hold onto me a bit to not fall to the side. I helped him finding the way into the large bathroom, which I haven't had entered yet. Whenever I wanted to wash myself, I had to do it in the small chamber in the west tower. Not really hygienic. So I was quite surprised to find such a large room, after Ganondorfs description where to go, which didn't smell like bokoblins nor looked so dark and scary like the other rooms. There was a big bath tub made from stone. It was so deep, that I would completely sink into it, if it was filled to the edge. But apparently it was the right size for the Dark King.

 

Ganondorf asked me to order the bokoblins to bring hot water. So he wanted to take a bath after all. “I'll be fine, taking off the remaining clothes”, he added, as I gave him a concerned look. But then I nod and left him behind, after he sat down on a stone that was set there for sitting purposes. I hoped the monsters would go after the wish of their master fast. Otherwise I would have to deal with an angry Ganondorf again.

 

But I was lucky today. Because of my plan to set up a banquet the bokoblins had been quite diligent in the kitchen and already cooked a lot of water for various dishes. Of course those would have to wait now, but everyone in the castle was fine with it. After a while the bath tub was filled with steaming water and the last creature, that looked similar to a pig, left the room with a grunt and closed the door while leaving. Now I looked back to Ganondorf ho indeed stripped from his clothes. The dark red from the dried blood still looked different from the fiery red of his chest and body hair. I shook my head after staring at all his body for a while. 'What was I doing?!'

 

“Back in the days when I lived somewhere else, I often put this into my bathing water. I don't have much left, so I gotta be saving with its use”, the Dark King said, while he took a small bottle from a shelf inside the wall. _'lived somewhere else?_ Was he talking about Hyrule?', I silently asked myself. “It's quite the luxury mixture”, the man laughed weakly and let a few drops fall into the water. And after a few seconds they showed the magic they inherit. It began to smell nicely and the water srted to build up foam. I must have looked delighted by it, after all, the Dark King had gotten closer to me. “Shall we enjoy the bath together?”, he asked.

 

It was quite ridiculous, that he kept asking me questions that referred to my own opinion so often. After all I couldn't say something negative or reject him. Even though I was his lover now, I was still worried about by village. So I nodded and, on the inside refusing,on the outside I took off my clothes willingly. I felt the greedy glare he gave me and as he wanted to touch me, I whispered: “Don't, my Lord. You should rest.” Searching for a soft towel, I escaped his near. I moistened it with the warm wonder water. “I have to free you from the blood first”, I murmured and with careful, slow stroked I washed the red color from his dark green skin. His eyes followed all of my movements and every time the wet cloth touched the wound he hissed something from between his teeth, that I couldn't understand anyway. After I cleaned his upper body, I took the kings hand and held it into a bucket of clear water. I washed his bloody hand that he must have pressed against his burning wound in pain.

 

Then we moved towards the bath tub. It seemed like Ganondorf could not wait any longer and climbed into it as first. He held out his hand and helped me inside. I had a bad feeling. He did told me to not touch me in that intense way but still I had the feeling, that he still wanted to have very intense body contact. We sat down in the water and the water swapped over the sides and flew onto the ground. I made a surprised sound but Ganondorf just laughed shortly. “Come here to me”, he whispered and turned my back to him, so I could lean against his hot chest.

 

I suddenly felt soft kisses on my neck. “My Lord...”, I mumbled. I didn't wanted him to be so nice to me and to touch me so lovingly. He, of all people, should understand how it feels, to be touched by someone you are afraid of. But … was I still afraid of him? Without a break I tried to understand him, to emphasize with him. But why? Only for myself, to be able to foresee his reactions … was not the reason. There was no way that I started to develop feelings for this man, who abused me sexually for such a long time. Well, actually he didn't know, that it was such a psychological pain for me, because I played a role of his loving partner. I also separated body and soul during the sexual contact. I didn't think, didn't feel anything and just let my body react to the stimulation. There was no affection.

 

But still I wished, he would be able to understand, that he wasn't allowed to do those things to neither me nor the countless virgins before me. How many lives has been destroyed by him this way? And this only because of the compared less pain he experienced only once? I could only think about continuing reading in the diary, so I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself away from the bathtub and away from Ganondorf.

 


End file.
